Refugio
by Luxelian
Summary: Konoha ya no es segura. Una serie de intentos de secuestro a las herederas del clan Hyuuga obligan a Hinata a buscar refugio en Suna. Sin embargo, tal vez encuentre uno diferente del que esperaba. Gaahina. Rating T por ahora.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**Refugio**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**-Desierto-**

_I'm on an island at a busy intersection  
I can't go forward, I can't turn back  
Can't see the future  
It's getting away from me._

En los confines del bosque del País del Fuego, dos siluetas se desplazaban entre las ramas de los árboles con la velocidad y sigilo de quien entrena toda su vida para pasar desapercibido.

La primera silueta pertenecía a un joven de unos 20 años. Era alto, de complexión fuerte y melena marrón: Una figura totalmente imponente. Sus pasos eran implacables y decididos, como si hubieran transcurrido tan solo minutos en lugar de un día entero desde que habían comenzado su viaje a través de ese laberinto de árboles.

La segunda silueta -no tan alta y mucho menos imponente- iba a un paso detrás del joven y pertenecía a una chica de unos 18 años. Ella, a diferencia de su compañero, sí presentaba vestigios de la carrera. Su nívea piel estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, y su respiración era rápida; Su delicado rostro estaba un poco contorsionado por el dolor de sus piernas, producto del largo viaje, y era enmarcado por una larga cabellera negro noche.

Eran personas completamente diferentes, sin embargo, cualquiera podría notar a simple vista que tenían un rasgo en común: Sus ojos eran de un gris muy claro, casi blancos, con una ligera sombra de lavanda.

Eran ojos que les proporcionaban distinción y respeto en cualquier lugar que se encontraran: Eran los ojos característicos del Clan Hyuuga.

Cuando llegaron al final del bosque, ambos saltaron de la rama del último árbol, aterrizando en el suelo con la misma suavidad con la que caen los pétalos de cerezo en otoño. Se quedaron en silencio contemplando el paisaje que se extendía frente a ellos. La luna se alzaba vigilante sobre el infinito manto, derramando su luz sobre la arena, haciéndola lucir plateada.

—Ya es hora, Hinata-sama— Dijo el joven, girándose hacia su compañera.— Sunagakure está a unas cuantas horas de aquí. Hokage-sama ya ha avisado al Kazekage, así que él estará esperándola.

—Neji-nii-san, ¿Qué pasará con Hanabi-onee-chan? ¿A dónde irá ella?— Preguntó la joven Hinata, girándose también para quedar frente a frente con su primo, con un gesto preocupado en su rostro.

—Hokage-sama se está encargando de ella.— Respondió Neji— Ella estará bien, Hinata-sama. De ahora en adelante debe preocuparse por usted. No hable con nadie, no confíe nadie, trate de no llamar la atención. Vaya tan rápido como pueda y no se detenga hasta que esté en Suna y hable con el Kazekage.

Hinata solo asentía sin parar a todo lo que su primo le decía. Su rostro ahora un poco contorsionado más de tristeza que de dolor.

— Hinata-sama,— Continuó Neji, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la joven, para asegurarse de tener toda la atención de ésta— Por lo que más quiera, trate de mantenerse a salvo. Iremos a buscarla cuando todo termine, sólo debemos confiar en Hokage-sama, él hará hasta lo imposible por resolver todo esto, usted sabe, Naruto es así. Está muy preocupado... al igual que su padre.

Hinata le brindó a su primo una sonrisa amable pero triste, casi rozando en la amargura. Ella sabía perfectamente que si de algo estaba preocupado su padre, era de sus ojos. Sabía que ella podría caer en manos del enemigo, que podrían someterla a las torturas mas crueles e inimaginables, y hasta podrían desmembrar cada miembro de su cuerpo, pero si sus ojos regresaban sanos y salvos a las manos de su padre, él estaría más que contento.

Hinata entendía esto, por su puesto. Como líder de los Hyuuga, era su deber proteger el secreto del clan, pero ella jamás arriesgaría una vida por eso. Su padre lo sabía, y esa era una de las razones por las que pensaba que ella no era digna de sucederlo a él. La consideraba demasiado "suave".

— Yo confío en Naruto-kun. Y confío en tí, Nii-san.— Dijo Hinata simplemente, ignorando el último comentario del joven. No podía decirle a Neji lo que pensaba de la "preocupación de su padre", su personalidad amable no se lo permitía.

— Lamento no poder acompañarla en la parte más difícil del camino, pero debo regresar.— Dijo Neji, soltando a su prima.

— Entiendo, Nii-san— Respondió Hinata. Claro que Neji lo lamentaba, era excesivamente sobre protector con ella. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír otra vez, y en un arranque de ternura por su primo, ligado a la tristeza de la inminente despedida, se lanzó a rodearle el torso con sus brazos.

Neji se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto con su prima -o con cualquier otra persona-. Ella era demasiado tímida y él demasiado estoico. Sin embargo solo vaciló un poco antes de rodearla en un abrazo un poco torpe, pero no por eso menos emotivo.

—Recuerde que esto no es permanente— Dijo, para calmar un poco a la joven— Cuídate, Hinata.

_Mientras más largas las despedidas, más tristes son_, Recordó Hinata, por lo que se separó de su primo sin pronunciar una palabra más y le dio la espalda para adentrarse en el desierto. Estaba evitando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar atrás, sería demasiado doloroso, y ella tampoco quería que su primo viera el torrente de lágrimas que le había causado escucharlo decir su nombre sin el honorífico, como tantas veces ella se lo había pedido.

Hinata deseaba poder tener al menos un poco del estoicismo de su primo. Neji era muy fuerte, no solo por sus prodigiosas habilidades en el combate, sino porque no importaba la situación, él se mantenía firme y no derramaba ni una lágrima.

En cambio ella siempre era la débil Hinata. Débil en las batallas y débil ante las adversidades. Tenía una reserva inagotable de lágrimas para derramar. Porque Hinata lloraba casi todos los días. Ella tenía que lidiar siempre con el sentimiento de sentirse como una niña rota, olvidada por el mundo.

Hinata había crecido, de alguna manera, sola. Su padre la había arrojado sin piedad a un mundo cruel para el que ella aún no estaba lista, considerándola una "causa perdida". Desde pequeña comprendía lo que era la soledad, y había experimentado lo doloroso que era no ser necesaria, saber que ella podría desaparecer en cualquier momento y tal vez nadie lo notaría porque nadie la echaría de menos.

Ella trataba, en verdad intentaba no llorar, pero estar sometida todos los días al rechazo de su padre la destrozaba.

A pesar de que él nunca demostró un poco de afecto por ella, a pesar de que desde que tenía memoria ese hombre solo la había hecho sentir la cosa más insignificante sobre la faz de la tierra, era su padre y ella lo amaba. Y oh, ¡cómo desearía no hacerlo! Hinata pensaba que si ella odiara a su padre todo sería mucho más fácil. El amarlo solo la hacía desear que él la reconociera, que él la valorara un poco más, que se enorgulleciera de ella. Pero su naturaleza amable le impedía odiar cualquier ser.

No importaba lo que hiciera, él seguía mirándola hacia abajo, como quien mira un objeto corriente y cotidiano, como quien mira a... una silla. Con la diferencia de que la silla sería mucho más útil, claro. Hinata se sentía más bien como una bola de papel arrugado que tirabas al suelo porque no ser lo suficientemente blanco, o simplemente por estar rayado.

Cuando Hinata se atrevió a detenerse para mirar hacia atrás, ya Neji se había perdido de vista.

Había estado tan absorta revolcándose en la auto-compasión tan patéticamente como siempre hacía, que cuando despertó de su ensoñación y miró a su alrededor, la realidad la golpeó fuertemente.

Estaba sola en medio del desierto, de camino a un lugar que no era su hogar, donde tendría que permanecer por tiempo indefinido. Sintió una ganas terribles de dar marcha atrás, pero ignorando sus deseos, se dispuso a continuar su carrera. De todos modos sabía que no podía volver. Su padre se enfadaría por poner en riesgo el milenario Byakugan, y ella no quería defraudarlo por milésima vez en su vida.

Konoha ya no era segura para ella. Desde hacía unas semanas se habían llevado a cabo intentos de secuestro a su hermana y a ella, por parte de otros shinobis. Todos los intentos habían sido fallidos, por supuesto, pero se desconocía de a qué aldea pertenecían los secuestradores puesto que no llevaban la banda ninja. Algunos pensaban que eran renegados, pero nadie estaba seguro, y tampoco habían logrado atraparlos. Matarlos no era una opción, decidió Naruto -ahora Hokage- puesto que esto podría dar inicio a una guerra, o podría repetirse lo mismo que con el padre de Neji años atrás, y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir.

La única aldea en la que Naruto confiaba ciegamente era en Sunagakura, y por eso había decidido enviarla a allí.

_¡No te preocupes Hinata-chan! Gaara te cuidará como si fueras una de sus aldeanos. ¡De veras!. _Un rubor se extendió por las mejillas de la joven y ella se permitió una pequeña sonrisa ante el recuerdo de las palabras del Hokage. Extrañaría su entusiasmo y dedicación, y su sonrisa que iluminaba cada lugar en el que se encontraba.

Ella pensaba que Naruto era una de las pocas cosas bonitas que había en su vida, una de las pocas cosas que evitaban que ella perdiera la cordura, a pesar de saber que él nunca la amaría como ella lo amaba a él.

Hinata aferró más contra sí su capa para resguardarse -inútilmente- del frío. Era la única que había llevado consigo puesto que era un viaje largo y ella solo podía permitirse empacar lo esencial.

Sus piernas aún le dolían, pero ella seguía corriendo sin parar, como Neji le había dicho. Si mantenía ese mismo ritmo, llegaría a Suna a medio día, como se había planeado.

Un rugido proveniente de su estómago, seguido de un ligero dolor, le hizo recordar que la última vez que había ingerido algo había sido la madrugada del día anterior, cuando partió de Konoha. No tuvo otro remedio que ignorarlo, animándose a sí misma con el pensamiento de que pronto llegaría a Suna y podría comer y descansar.

Las palabras de Naruto volvieron a su mente. Él había dicho que Gaara la cuidaría, pero ella no veía al Kazekage desde su examen chuunin hacían dos años, y tener que verlo ahora en semejante situación la incomodaba un poco. A la única a la que había visto era a Temari, que debido a su cargo como embajadora sí viajaba constantemente a Konoha, e incluso habían conversado un poco en las reuniones de chicas que organizaba Ino, pero su confianza con la princesa del viento no era suficiente como para que Hinata se sintiera cómoda a su alrededor, a pesar de que Temari siempre era muy amable.

Hinata no quería ser una molestia para nadie, ella creía que ya tenía demasiado con su padre, y el Kazekage y sus hermanos seguro tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que velar por su seguridad.

Y hablando de molestias, sintió un retortijón en su estómago que la hizo aligerar el paso y encorvarse un poco. ¡Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonta al olvidarse de traer un poco de comida en medio de un ataque de nervios por abandonar la aldea!. El clima tampoco ayudaba mucho. Hinata siempre había amado los días soleados, pero el sol del desierto era abrasador, y empeoraba su situación. Sintió un mareo de esos que le avisaban que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero ella soportó todo lo que pudo, y aceleró el paso otra vez. ¡No podía desmayarse! cualquiera podría encontrarla y llevársela y ella no podría hacer nada porque estaría inconsciente. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Para cuando llegó el medio día, los retortijones eran más constantes y fuertes y a veces, cuando venía un retortijón, Hinata debía desacelerar el paso porque lo único que podía hacer era sostener su estómago y rezarle a todas las deidades que la estaban escuchando porque ella no se desmayara, no cuando ya divisaba a lo lejos las fortificaciones de Sunagakure.

Esto la animó mucho y aceleró el paso todo lo que pudo. A estas alturas, poco pensaba Hinata en lo incómoda que se iba a sentir entre personas que no conocía muy bien; o en la molestia que podría causarles; O en cuanto tiempo tendría que permanecer allí; Incluso casi se olvidaba de que unas personas malvadas deseaban sacarle los ojos y experimentar con ella. Todo en la mente de Hinata rogaba por una cama y algo de comida. Sentía que, literalmente, moriría si no comía algo pronto.

Si tan solo pudiera teletransportarse hasta la entrada, o ser un poco mas fuerte y veloz, llegaría rápidamente. Pero no. Las fortificaciones de Suna debían ser increíblemente enormes, porque estas se veían grandes considerando la distancia que la separaba de ellas. Era muy frustrante, de hecho. Por unos segundos la hacían creer que estaba llegando, pero Hinata podría jurar que todavía estaba a unos tres kilómetros de llegar. ¿O es que acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Eran tan débil que su estómago vacío y cuerpo cansado le estaban haciendo perder la cordura?

Sintió una nueva oleada de dolor en su estómago y ella nuevamente tuvo que encorvarse un poco y sostener su estómago, pero en lugar de aligerar el paso, cerró los ojos con fuerza y mantuvo la velocidad.

Para cuando el retortijón se fue y Hinata abrió los ojos, las fortificaciones de Suna se alzaban imponentes ante ella. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención en ese momento fueron tres personas paradas frente a las fortificaciones.

Eran el Kazekage y sus hermanos. Los reconocería donde sea.

Hinata se acercó a ellos un poco vacilante, sus piernas, luego de estar corriendo por casi dos días enteros, temblaron violentamente al detenerse, pero Hinata pudo mantener el equilibrio y evitó caerse el suelo.

Kankuro y Temari la miraban con una sonrisa burlona ante la condición de la joven, a diferencia de su hermano menor, que permanecía serio y sereno.

— Hinata-chan, ¡cuánto tiempo! Qué bueno que llegas completa— Bromeó Kankuro, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara.

— Kankuro-san — Saludó Hinata, haciendo una reverencia.

— Hinata-chan, ¡Qué alegría que ya estés aquí! — Dijo Temari, eufórica, lanzándose a darlo un abrazo a la Hyuuga. —No te preocupes, será divertido, ¡ya lo verás!, casi olvidarás que hay gente tras tu cabeza.

—Gracias Temari-san— Respondió Hinata devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Ah, deja tanta formalidad. De todos modos, vivirás con nosotros en la mansión Kazekage, serás como parte de la familia— Dijo Temari.

— Y-yo en realidad no quiero causar ninguna molestia. No quiero estorbar— Dijo tímida Hinata, bajando la mirada.

— No es molestia, en realidad— Se escuchó entonces la profunda voz de Gaara— Cualquier amigo de Naruto es amigo mío— Dijo con tono serio, provocando que Hinata se ruborizara un poco ante la amabilidad del joven. Todavía le impresionaba que el chico frente ella sea el mismo que provocó una "lluvia de sangre" -literalmente- en los exámenes chuunin, 6 años atrás.

Todavía recordaba con claridad los ojos crueles, sedientos de sangre, del Gaara de 12 años. Eso también había cambiado, por supuesto. Sus ojos ya no le hacían pensar que estaba a punto de morir, ahora en ellos había sabiduría, inteligencia, y parecían ver a través de ella, como si ella fuera un libro abierto y con solo una mirada él pudiera descubrir lo secretos guardados en el fondo de su corazón.

— Gracias, uh, por su hospitalidad— Dijo Hinata, no pudiendo suprimir un escalofrío ante la intensa mirada del Kazekage, pero brindándole una amable y tímida sonrisa, sin embargo.

Gaara simplemente asintió.

— Bueno, deberíamos regresar ya, ¿no creen? antes de que alguien se la lleve— Dijo Kankuro, soltando una risotada y dando media vuelta para adentrarse en la aldea.

— Idiota, terminarás asustando a Hinata — Dijo Temari, dando la vuelta también para entrar en la ladea.

Hinata iba a hacer lo mismo, pero tan solo había dado un paso cuando sus piernas flaquearon, y ella se sintió caer. La joven se preparó a sí misma para el inminente golpe que la esperaba cuando su cabeza tocara el suelo, pero este no llegó. Su cuerpo era sostenido por... ¿arena?, y Hinata se encontró con los ojos aguamarina del Kazekage que la miraban con algo de curiosidad.

El último pensamiento de Hinata antes de perder el conocimiento fue que a pesar del cambio en sus ojos, aun quedaban vestigios de su pasado, y ella lo reconocía por que era lo mismo que veía en sus propios ojos. Era algo que hacía que sus ojos, sin importar la emoción que manifestaran, lucieran vacantes

Soledad...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Me dejan sus opiniones en un review? me interesa mucho saber lo que piensan, porque yo no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo fics ^^**

* * *

**18 de septiembre del 2013**


End file.
